Tori's Birthday Treat
by TTluv19
Summary: Robbie decides to take Tori out for her birthday surprise. He has obvious feelings for his friend but Tori never really realised. She feels her feelings begin to change about him throughout the night but they are interrupted by a jealous Cat. I CHANGED THIS TO A MULTI-CHAP, PLEASE CONTINUE READING IT'S NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT! :-)
1. Chapter 1

Tori's Birthday Treat.

Author's note: This was a challenge from ABEDFAN and being me I couldn't deny so I hope you enjoy it Austin :-) (yeah I checked out your profile lol). Its 1,489 words so over the limit ! I hope you all like it. It also makes up for the story I deleted which I was so sorry about. Hope you enjoy :-) Read and review :-) P.S I know its up a little early but it was actually finished yesterday.

* * *

Tori's point of view.

Robbie was treating me out to dinner for my birthday. But this time I remembered to bring my purse, just in case. He had asked me last week and I couldn't reject him. It would be mean and he was my friend. _Friend? Friend sounds different now that we're really close friends._ Robbie hadn't told me where we were going so it was a surprise. He went around to the side of the car where I was and opened the door like a gentleman. Yes he had taken driver lessons and now owned his own car. His car was stylish and full of nerdy gadgets which were surprisingly cool. I took his out stretched hand. It wasn't at all sweaty.

"Ma'am." He bowed and winked looking at my light pink cocktail dress. I laughed warm heartedly.

"And may I say you look gorgeous Toriii." He said in a silly voice. He kissed my hand gently and I felt a tingle travel up my arm. _Weird_. I pulled my hand away.

"Oh Robbie stop! And thank you again for taking me out tonight." I laughed nervously.

"No problem, come on!" He locked his car door and linked his arm within mine. Robbie was dressed in a smart grey dress shirt with matching dress pants complete with a dark tie. He had combed his curls back in a smart hair do and overall he looked handsome. Whoa did I just think Robbie was handsome? Well he is my friend, friends do compliment each other. I decided to tell him my compliment.

"You look handsome tonight, Robbie." He looked surprised to say the least. He then grinned like crazy which made me blush so I ducked my head to hide my face.

"Thank you." He whispered in an amazingly attractive voice which made me grin myself. We walked towards a brightly lit restaurant, the sign read: Harmony's special. Wow! Harmony's special was a real expensive restaurant and was rated 7 stars! I almost squealed.

"Robbie! We're at Harmony's special! We could of just went to Nozu!" I hugged him tight.

"Well I wanted to take you somewhere special because...you _are_ special, Tori." I looked up at him and felt his soft hand stroking my hair. This whole thing didn't feel like just two friends hanging out, it felt like a date and it was making me so nervous. I pulled away from his warm embrace and we entered the restaurant. _Is he just a friend Tori?_

The ceiling was lit with glass chandeliers and the floor was a gorgeous marble white. The tables were elegant and the chairs looked so comfy and were decorated with black bows and ribbons. The walls were decorated with extravagant paintings and everything looked amazing. The food smelt amazing too. I was squealing like a little girl on the inside but contained my excitement somehow. We were directed to a reserved table: yes a reserved table! And we sat down. I had a weird feeling about tonight though...and I just couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

Robbie's point of view.

I genuinely laughed at Tori's joke she had just made. How can you compare Jade and Cat!? Oh gosh she's too funny I sobered up and we carried on eating our delicious dessert. The night was going great and I can tell I was wooing Miss Vega. All part of my plan I guess. Yeah it was known that I liked Cat but that ship had sailed long ago because I never believed she could truly ever like me the way I liked her. So I shifted my attention to Tori and she was amazing. All the guys that dated her in the past were never good enough for her they were into her looks or talent, not her true personality. The beauty is just a bonus. We then became even closer friends from then on. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Cat and Jade. Is this karma? Jade was recording us on her pear phone and Cats face was no nice picture. She looked furious. _Oh no..._

"Robbie, what are you staring at...?" Tori followed my gaze towards the two girls.

"Are they recording us?" She asked.

"I think so."

"Maybe we should leave early."

"What!? Why?"

"They could put us on splash face!" She hissed. "And then the whole school would think we're a couple!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" I mumbled my feelings hurt. I knew Cat was jealous but I didn't think she'd follow me. I don't want Tori to be embarrassed with me.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, please don't leave, this is your treat."

She sighed "Ok."

The elegant music had stopped and then started again. It was now a piano instrumental. Couples arose from their seats and entered the dance floor. Cat was eyeing us suspiciously. And then the idea came to me. We had already finished our desserts so better ask Tori now. I reached over the table and gently held her hand she looked up surprised and glanced at our 'friends'.

"Wanna dance?" I asked. At first she didn't answer, she looked everywhere and anywhere. I thought she was going to reject me. You know if I got a dollar for every girl I got rejected by/abused/or had scared off I'd be a billionaire.

"Sure." She snapped me out of my thoughts. One dollar off a billionaire, woop! She stood up and we walked to the dance floor hand in hand. We did the basic waltz that we learned at school and when the piano tempo turned faster we started to swing dance I enjoyed lifting her off the floor and spinning her. She was as light a feather and was giggling. Her laugh was amazing, I could listen to it all day. It was really fun. The tempo then changed again, it was slow and soft and everyone started to slow dance. Tori looked up at me her brown orbs filled with wonder and curiosity. She then starred for 20 seconds too long when she blushed and looked away as to which I grinned. She was so cute.

"Maybe we should head back to our table."

"Why?" I asked the second time tonight.

"I would slow dance with you Robbie you know that, but we're being filmed!"

"Are you embarrassed about being with me tonight?"

"No-"

"Save it." I hushed. "I'm sorry let's just go."

* * *

Tori's point of view.

I saw Robbie's hurt impression that I had caused. Guilt swelled in the pit of my stomach. He let go of my hand and walked to our table. I grabbed his arm back. He looked at me and I looked back trying to give him a reassuring smile. I mentally sighed and grabbed his other arm with my spare hand. I pulled them towards me so he was wrapping his arms around my waist. I then put mine around his neck. He was surprised but we danced and he said nothing. We swayed from side to side peacefully. I tried to ignore Jade's camera and smirk. Why does she hate me so much!? And what's with Cat? Wait a minute, she's not over Robbie. It all makes sense now. Well me and Robbie are just friends right? So... Why do I keep asking myself that question. _Are we just friends?_

"Tori...?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." I smiled and buried my head into his neck, resting on his shoulder. I felt his grip tighten slightly and I could sense his smile. The song was coming to an end and Robbie gently dipped me backwards. His gaze was burning into mine and I could feel my cheeks heat up. He leaned his face closer to mine and fireworks exploded as our lips made contact. The way Cat had described his kissing didn't compare to what I was feeling now. The world seemed to melt away and I let it until he pulled away nervously. I wasn't bothered about Jade's recording anymore. I realised I wanna be more than friends with Robbie Shapiro. And I don't find it weird anymore.

"I like you Robbie." I whispered.

"I-I like you too." He whispered back. The rest of the night melted away. I was only bothered about one person, and he was all mine. What a great birthday treat.


	2. Chapter 2: fluff and date proposal :-)

Author's note: So I decided to turn this into a multi-chap... :-) This was ready for Sunday but for some reason fanfiction wasn't letting me login so I had to wait for the access -_-. I think it will now be a 3 chap mini story lol. I'm quite proud of this and I'm definitely going to write more victorious stories :-) So please review! Read and enjoy and thank u to the previous reviewers u guys are awesome ;D. Btw Austin I would've PM'd u about this so u cud help with the ideas but I wanted it be a surprise ^_^! It's a little short so the next chapter will make up for it!

* * *

Tori's point of view.

I opened my eyes and groggily turned onto my side. I forced my eyes wide open and took in my surroundings. I began to panic because I definitely wasn't at home in _my_ bedroom. When I really had a good look around I realised I was in Robbie's bedroom, in his bed, that made me blush. I was still wearing my birthday dress my mom had bought me for yesterday. I then remembered what had happened last night. I rubbed my eyes once again. Right next to me was my pear phone. I checked my phone and it was 9am, way too early for my liking, I had six text messages from my mom. They read: _Tori, what time are you coming home it's like 6am and I've only just got home from work xx_ ; _Tori, if you're not back by seven I'm gonna be mad!_ ; _Tori! I'm stalling your dad, for now, are you with a boy!? Xx_ ; _Why aren't u answering your cell phone!?_ ; _Tori please answer where are you!?; Oh I just rang your friend Robbie, the one you went out with last night, he says you're safe but you could of texted me, sweetie, u nearly gave me a heart attack, I was gonna call Gary!_

Robbie?

"Robbie?" I found myself whispering out loud. I sat up and yawned. Just then someone walked into the room.

"Morniiiiiing!" He singsonged.

"Hi you." I said smiling. He sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Huh?"

"Instead of taking me home, I mean."

"Well you looked so peaceful sleeping when I began to drive you home and I couldn't exactly carry you into your house with your dad watching me and I didn't wanna wake you so I brought you here and I slept on the couch, so you could have my bed."

"Oh you didn't have to do that you know." I said plainly, I guess it made sense. He then looked at me like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking the same look he gave me last night when, Oh. My. Gosh. I confessed my feelings too Robbie Shapiro and we kissed, and it wasn't gross, it was sweet. But now what are we? A couple? Still friends? Are we…linking? What are we? What do I want us to be? What does Robbie want us to be? What does it feel like? Ugh too many questions, too early. _Stop over thinking things Tori_.

"I know, I wanted to." He said quietly as his hand sneaked closer to mine.

"Uhm, Robbie, about last night?"

"What about it?" He looked nervous.

"Well-" Great now what am I gonna say? Me and my big ideas as usual.

"It's ok, if you, you know, didn't actually mean those things you said last night, I don't mind, besides I'm used to it, you probably just said it to make me feel better, and everything is now on splash face, I checked, it's a good thing it Saturday and we don't have to go to school-"

I cut him off by hugging him tightly. He embraced it.

"Oh Robbie, I meant what I said last night, splash face hadn't even crossed my mind so…What?-"

"are we?" He finished my sentence thinking the same thing.

"I-uh," He scratched the back of his head. "I don't think we should be a couple-"

"What!? Why!?" I blurted my feelings hurt slightly at the blunt statement.

"Well, we're not couple material, well I'm not. You're gorgeous." He laughed nervously as my cheeks tinged with colour.

"Actually…maybe we should wait, we haven't even been on a real date yet!"

"Will you ma-?" He blurted his eyes full of hope.

What's he doing he can't be asking me the question!

…

"No! I can't marry you Robbie!"

"I uh wasn't gonna say that."

"Oh. Uh…carry on?" I said awkwardly looking everywhere and anywhere.

"Will you maybe… go on a date with me? On an official one, anyway."

"Sure, when?"

"Oh-wait you said yes! Uhm today?"

"Ok…I'll have to go home first though." I said without thinking. Two dates in two days, I'm on a roll.

"Oh, of course!" He grinned. I smiled back. I then looked at our hands that had managed to entwine. Perfect…

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek sweetly. I could feel his bicep. Wait he has a bicep!? A big hard one!? I giggled and rested my head on his surprisingly hard chest. Since when does Robbie work out!?

"Wanna cudd- uh I mean watch TV downstairs with me on the couch before you go?"

"Sure!" I poked his tummy playfully...it was hard too…

Before I knew what was happening Robbie had lifted me over his shoulder and was walking down the stairs. I dangled over his shoulder like a bag. He was surprisingly strong.

"Robbie, put me down! What are you doing!?" I half laughed, half screamed.

"Carrying you downstairs!"

"I'm very capable of walking you know!"

"I know, but it's more fun this way!"

"For which one of us?" I asked fighting against him. His grip was still tight, but he wasn't hurting me. He sat me down on the sofa as I crossed my arms refusing to look at him.

"Toriiiii." He whispered. A shiver went down my spine and I bit my cheeks so I wouldn't grin. He tried a different approach and kissed me gently. When he pulled away I was grinning wider than I ever have before.

"Wanna cuddle, now?"

"Okayyyyy." I grinned as I snuggled into his embrace.

* * *

Robbie dropped me off at home at 11am, I apologised to mom and had to thank her for stalling dad. They were going on a small date too so I was left alone with Trina. I got a quick shower. Re-applied my make-up and dressed casual as it was a casual date. A pink tank top and black denim skirt. I walked down the stairs combing my messy hair and saw my sister, Trina, watching TV. It had taken a whole hour before I was ready I then texted Robbie to pick me up at 2pm. I tried to avoid Trina knowing she'd probably checked splash face and the dodgy looks she had been giving me when I first walked in were big hints. I tiptoed to the kitchen to grab a cereal bar only to be stopped between the sofas by Trina's grabbing hand on my wrist.

"Where were you last night!?" She demanded.

"Staying with a friend…" I tried.

"Not buying it! I saw the video last night, you kissed Robbie!"

"So?"

"What do you mean, so? It's not SO! You kissed Robbie Shapiro."

"You have too!"

"Not purposely!"

"Well, it's completely my business and I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Ok, but are you…together?" she winked.

"No…" I replied after thinking it over twice. "Now I gotta go, I'll be back soonish, I'll text you when I'm on my way home, I'll explain everything later." _When everything makes more sense_... I added in my head. I grabbed my black denim jacket and exited the back door with my awaited cereal bar.

 _One thing was for sure, this was gonna be an unforgettable date. But first I had something to sort out with a jealous Cat and a I-like-to-make-Tori's-life-a-misery Jade..._


End file.
